Yu-Gi-Oh: The Remake: Gen 1
by Requiem of Light
Summary: Follow Yuki, a young duelist as she ventures off into the world. Currently in the first arc, Duelist Kingdom. Following the official card game rules, with some exceptions to Anime and Manga-exclusive cards. Rated T for language and mild violence. Also something's you would find in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, not the dubbed.


**Hello! My name is Requiem of Light, and I am a Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist and Fanfiction writer. I previousily released Gen 4, but forgot to post the other Gens. SO, while I am writing Gen 4, I will be writing and updating Gen 1, 2, and 3. So, here we are with the Gen 1 fic. As you probably don't know, this is a REMAKE of Yu-Gi-Oh in its entirety! Some OC cards will be used, but I will be using most of the cards from the TCG/OCG. I will probably not use the cards only used in the Anime/Manga, but I may use the TCG/OCG card's other effects that are in the Anime/Manga (EX: Card of Sanctity's effect to draw up to 6 cards, instead of 2).**

**Now, in the remake, everyone is OC. There will be no character's from the series in this story, excluding Maximillion Pegasus, whom I choose to use, because come on, his voice is amazing. **

**The main duelist in this series is Yuki Muto (Yes, that's right, same last name and very similar first name, but that is because I made a female version of Yugi for this story). Now, let's start this shit!**

**_(Location: Domino High School)_**

"Yuki Muto! Wake up!" A voice called out.

Yuki Muto, was a short female who was just...ordinary. She had long red hair with yellow and black strands in some parts of it. She was asleep on her desk. Last night, she was assembling a puzzle, a very important one, but not at this time and moment. Her eyes opened slowly as she raised her head. Her eyes were light purple. "Yes teacher?" She said.

"Sorry, but you can't sleep in class. Sleep at home." The teacher said.

"Sorry..." Yuki said with her head down.

"It's okay. Now, solve this equation. 46x by 87y over the square root of 90?" The teacher said.

"Um..." Yuki said thinking. "If you move that 46x over the equals, and if you square both sides, you can get rid of he square root, and do the equation normally. Now...74 x 9 equals...666." Yuki said as the teacher smiled.

"congratulations. You are correct." The teacher said as the bell rang, it was the last class of the day, so Yuki took her bags and walked out the door.

"Hey Yuki!" A voice called from behind her.

"Yeah?" She said turning around, she smiled. It was her best friend Akito Takaya. He was a tall and had medium-sized red hair. He was slightly muscular and had red eyes. He wore a red shirt with black pants. His right hand was in his pocket.

"Hey Akito. What's up?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted to know if you can hang out after school today." Akito said.

"Yeah, I can." Yuki responded.

"Great. Want to play Duel Monsters at your Dad's shop?" Akito asked.

"Sure Akito, I would be honored to duel you my friend." She smiled.

"Great...but uh, don't tell anyone I play Duel Monsters. They'll think I am a nerd." Akito said.

"You calling me a nerd?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akito's eyes widened as he tried to think of a way to make sure Yuki didn't feel offended by his earlier statement. "I-I'm not saying y-your nerdy, just saying that people will think I am nerdy." Akito said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Akito, I was just messing with you. Come by the shop with your Deck and we'll duel." Yuki said.

"Cool, see you there Yuki." Akito said with a smile as he walked off. Yuki continued her walk home.

_**(Location: Muto Card Shop)**_

Yuki finished her new deck. Her father was out, whom was the owner of the card shop. Yuki took a few packages of cards, but paid for them with her own money, so it was okay. She found some of her father's old cards, because he was an expert duelist a few years back when duel monsters started coming out in packs. She had found some interesting cards. Yuki finished her deck and set up a table for her and Akito.

There was a knock on the door, Yuki smiled and opened the door. Instead of seeing Akito, she saw a tall girl at the door. She had long silver-blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath it. She was also wearing a long blue skirt. In her hand was a breifcase.

"Um, hello?" Yuki said.

"Hello. You must be Yuki Muto. My name is Mirai Usagi. I have an appointment with Miyagi Muto." The girl said.

"Sorry, he is out right now." Yuki said.

"Oh, well. Can you call me when he shows up?" Mirai asked.

"Um, sure. What's your number?" Yuki asked.

"Here." Mirai said handing him a card. Mirai smiled some-what and walked off.

Yuki read the card as her eyes widened.

'_Mirai Usagi, daughter of Ozawa Usagi, Usagi Corp. 950-********'_

"Usagi Corp...damn, I just met one of the richest people in probably all of Japan." Yuki chuckled. "Where is Akito at? He should be here by now." Yuki said as the door knocked. She opened the door to see a note. She looked down and read the note.

_'If you do not come with the Puzzle and the infamous Blue-Eyes White Dragon your father has, your friend will surely die. Here is the address: 902 Domino Street.' _Yuki read as she gasped. She was horrified that someone would prank someone like this. She read the note again, and it seemed pretty serious. What if Akito was truly in trouble? Yuki knew if she didn't investigate and it were true, she would never forgive herself. She looked on seriously as she looked into her father's casing and found a 4 of a kind Blue-Eyes White Dragon in golden casing and took her weird puzzle and ran out the door.

_**(Location: 902 Domino Street)**_

Yuki arrived at a dark house. She looked and saw broken windows and everything. She knocked on the door, no answer. She turned the handle as the door opened. She looked around, the house looked abandoned. She saw stairs and a door, also a way to the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, no response. She then heard a scream from below. She opened the door she saw and it revealed stairs to downstairs and a rainbow color flashing. She walked down the stairs slowly and looked down to see a horrifying sight. She saw Akito tied up while loud music was booming into his ears. If it went on any longer, his eardrums would burst. Yuki ran over to Akito and pulled the headphones out of his ears. Akito looked up drearily.

"Akito...what happened?" Yuki asked. Akito just looked at her like he was a zombie, without emotion.

"He can't hear you." Yuki heard a voice call out. Yuki turned around to see Mirai standing there.

"Mirai...?" Yuki said confused.

"Yes, it is me. Yuki, you must be very confused. You got my note correct?" Mirai asked.

"You!...You did this?" She asked with anger on her face.

"Yes Yuki, it was me. And I see you kept your promise. I will be taking the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that I was looking for." Mirai said.

"There is no way I am giving you the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that my Dad guards with his life!" Yuki yelled.

"Hm? Okay then." Mirai said walking past Yuki to Akito. She placed the earphones around his ears again and locked them in place with a key.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Yuki yelled out pushing Mirai to the side and tried pulling the headphones off, but they were locked into place.

"Give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and your friend will go free." Mirai said with a smug expression.

"You...How could you!?" Yuki yelled out.

"The longer it takes for you to hand me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the more likely your friend's eardrums will explode." Mirai said. Yuki growled in anger and pulled the Blue-Eyes out of her pocket and gave it to Mirai. Mirai took the card out of its casing and ripped it in half.

"What!? Why would you do that!?" Yuki yelled out.

"Because now I am the owner of the only 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in existence." Mirai said beginning to walk upstairs.

"Wait! What about the key!?" Yuki yelled out.

"Here you go." Mirai said throwing the key her way. Yuki grabbed it and began to unlock the headphones. She unlocked the headphones and took them off Akito's head. She then brought him into a hug.

"But wait...why did Mirai ask for the puzzle if she didn't want to take it?" She asked herself.

"Because of me." She heard a voice call out. She turned around and saw a man. He looked like he was from the same school they were. He wore a blue uniform and had short green hair and yellow eyes. He was the same size as Akito.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"My name is Dillian." He said.

"Wait...aren't you Akito's best friend?" She asked.

"Was. But I only used him to get to the Millennium Puzzle." Dillian said.

"Millennium Puzzle? You mean this?" Yuki asked taking it out of her pocket.

"Yes. Put it around your neck and see why I want it." Dillian said.

"Hm?" Yuki said confused. She placed the puzzle around her neck.

"No...no. It isn't complete." Dillian said.

"What do you mean, isn't complete?" Yuki asked.

"There is a piece missing. The front piece." Dillian said.

"Hm? I guess I forgot to put it on." Yuki said as she searched her pocket and found the last piece of the puzzle. She then attached it to the front of the puzzle as it began to flash. She was amazed and a bit scared. The light literally made the house much brighter. It broke the windows even more as the flash of light beamed into the sky. Yuki looked around and began to see a lot of monsters. All resembling Yu-Gi-Oh monsters. A Kuriboh walked up to Yuki and looked like it was going to jump at him. A bright Egyptian eye appeared on Yuki's forehead as she looked up and yelled out, "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

**Chapter 1: Yuki- End**

**Hope you liked it. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
